Enticement
by FuckMePumps
Summary: [ZukoXKatara, quasi drabble series] There's really no excuse for Katara seducing the banished Fire prince, the same reason why Zuko has no business gathering the master waterbender up in his arms and kissing her like he means it.
1. Addicting

**New fic. No song quotes. Just goes to show I'm obsessed and a bum at the same time. Enjoy.**

**-**

"…so what will it be?" A slim finger tracing an unscathed, angular jaw.

Thin lips were pursed in silence, or to be more apt, indecision. Flecks in golden eyes danced, impassive yet hesitant.

A smile, a compelling, mysterious one, highlighting the apples of tanned cheeks. "It is everything you desire," brought one step closer, intimate, personal.

"Everything you worked for, everything you so very need to achieve," warm, delicious breath blowing on an ear. Pleasant shivers down a now-rigid spine.

"Goals you want to reach," a slender hand on a broad shoulder, tingling. Fingernails digging crescents down blistered skin so that they didn't hurt but tickled.

"Dreams you wish to have in your grasp," ample breasts being pressed to a hard chest, curves and angles on bodies fitting perfectly into place, like a jigsaw puzzle. Seducing?

A sharp, rapid gasp; from the proximity of the moment, and the very heat of it.

"It's all right in front of you. The bountiful fruits of harvest, ripe for the picking," lips brushing onto a reddening neck as one spoke, speech slurred deliberately, beguilingly. Russet strands of hair slinking by, caught in moonlight, their scent wary, intoxicating.

A fixation followed the movement of a mouth; pink, luscious, yielding. Long lashes over eyes that were blue as lagoons, and twice as deep; so captivating, alluring, stunning. A mind halfway into wandering from the conversation.

"Don't you want to _taste_ it, my Prince?"

The words couldn't have rushed out fast enough, the voice edgy and resolute; the wild predator within, clawing its way out of iron bars.

"Yes, by Agni's name, I do!" And he grabbed her in his arms, the sudden action surprising even her, and sent his mouth crashing over hers, waves to the shoreline, not able to take it any longer. If he were Eve, the temptation had merely become too overwhelming, unbearable, so he just took what was forbidden to find out what it was like.

It was addicting.

-

**This is not the end, I tell you. This will have four chapters, more or less. If you want to see what happens next, and what the hell Katara's doing seducing our favorite banished prince, why by all means do**

**REVIEW!**


	2. No Complaints

**So, yeah. I liked the review amount for the first chap so I'm posting early. In here, we get to clear up why Katara is all whore-y OOC and yeah… everything else.**

**-**

The shock didn't wear off, even as he deepened the kiss, fervent and needy in a way she had never experienced before. Surely, this plan of action hadn't included this…

She herself had devised it; simple, foolproof, effortless to execute, with minimal amounts of damage (not including the victim). Sokka had ranted and argued, Aang was decisively quiet and nervous, Toph critical and teasing. Yet she did it anyway.

"_I'm going to hand over the Avatar…"_

She hadn't even imagined Zuko would be lured in so easily by the statement, yet he was.

"_We'll set a trap, you and I…"_

His stare was so concentrated, determined, bleak; it almost broke her heart to see him in such high but false hopes. Almost.

"_He'll never suspect it. He trusts me. Won't see it coming…"_

Of course, she needed a reliable alibi for all the insanity, the treachery. A reason, undisputable and believable at the same time.

"_It's for the Water Tribe."_

What? Back up, rewind, explain.

"_You see, Prince Zuko," _an endearment added solely for effect. Right? _"I realized that the very cause of all this damnable bloodshed, this war, is regrettably my dear friend, Avatar Aang."_

Credible still. Continue. _"Therefore, to save what is left of my Tribe and the other dying (or dead) nations, I have chosen to give in and surrender…"_

The rest had been so uncomplicated it almost killed her that she prepared so much for something so akin to child's play. Thanks to the gifts of puberty, and a few underhanded yet effective flirtatious tricks, it was practically taking candy from a baby, or in this case, an agreement from a desperate prince.

Once she succeeded in pulling him into the ploy, it would all go by instinct. Yes, take him with them and turn the quartet into a five-man team, with one person for each element. Make him think he's about to capture the Avatar, when in fact, she may just swindle him into teaching Aang how to firebend. Let him carelessly do her bidding, and maybe even help them worm their way into Omashu when the time comes for Aang to challenge the Fire Lord into a battle-to-the-death.

It was all speculation, so based purely on theory Katara was clearly astonished to see it actually works.

Or that it would end up with her in a passionate tryst with a boy (now a man, maybe) who's supposed to be her enemy, someone she was willing to deceive.

It was an unexpected bonus, but you don't hear her complaining.

-

**This isn't gonna be long, maybe five chaps at the most. Anyway, there's more coming up, so please do**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Boiling Mad

**Yeah, finally updated. Woot!**

**-**

As his palm doted down the small of her back, she was snapped abruptly from her memory. Time for the real world again.

Lips parted. "Have you made your decision?" Her tone smooth like liquid velvet.

Leaning against hers, locks of hair so brown they were almost black sweeping her forehead. She drew in a breath, the aroma of the road, incense, fire and, strangely, dewdrops, filling her nostrils. Her eyes became lidded.

No, this was not happening! She was supposed to be drawing him in, not the other way around!

"Do I have a choice?" Came his answer, a smirk forming on the mouth that was still so precariously near to hers. His eyes had not lost their rich hazel hue, speckles of ocher twinkling with slight amusement.

She had to match the gaze with one of her own, and in an instant her own expression was mysterious, charming, until they looked like two fools with an obsession with each other. But now that the game was set, no one was backing down until it had been won.

"You always have a choice, Prince," she replied, silk intoned in every decibel of her accent. The chestnut hand that had previously been situated at his shoulder slithered, coming to rest upon the nape of his neck. It seemed like she was making invisible, irremovable scores on his flesh, a vixen mark of territory.

"Well, you don't make it seem like I do," was his response, and suddenly Katara became weary of the ostensibly endless competition. They might as well do this all night and by dawn's awakening not have any outcomes.

How did she get into this mess anyway? All she had to do was gain his trust, then exploit it later on. At the beginning, it seemed like she had him wrapped around her delicate finger; how could he have seen through her act and untied himself as fluently as he had been taken captive?

"You are of royal blood, the Fire Nation's majestic line. Your preferences exceed your bounds," she said instead, for want of anything better. How could she have sunk so low as to praising the very family she was currently on a mission to destroy?

"Not anymore. Not after I have been deemed an outcast, a fugitive. My claim to the title of prince is empty, my name thrown in dishonor," now spat bitterly; had she struck a core?

"Not if you come with us," she regretted it as soon as it left her mouth. His eyes were now narrowed, penetrating, suspicious. It was something called a mistake, a blunder; irreversible, but the effects were lasting.

"Your intentions better not be what I think they are," dangerously.

If trouble had been brewing a while ago, now it was boiling mad.

**-**

**Don't really know where this is going, but it might be one heck of a ride. **

**_REVIEW! _or the next chapter gets it!**

**And if you have time, please check out my other ATLA fics. I have a healthy number of nine in total, this included. **


End file.
